


Shorts II

by jecooksubether



Series: Tigereans and Weres [6]
Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Gen, Original Fiction, POV First Person, Shapeshifting, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jecooksubether/pseuds/jecooksubether
Summary: More dribbles that, while self-supporting, don't really deserve a chapter all to themselves.
Series: Tigereans and Weres [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914835





	Shorts II

**June 10th**

I was driving into work one morning via a back route (courtesy of a truly horrible pileup on the freeway) when I saw what looked like a ‘yote hauling ass through one of the side streets of the city I was going through. _How odd_ , I thought. Even stranger was the black suburban that was tailing it. Almost immediately after that, the sense I had been trained for detecting magic and things out of the ordinary went berserk and I realized that it was the LCA chasing down some poor bastard. Seeing as now was as good a time as any to test my newly modified pants, I shifted into hybrid, and cast an illusion on myself to appear as human. I made a few turns and managed to intercept the ‘yote on a side street a good minute before the LCA did. I popped the back door open via telekinesis, and ‘pathed [ _Get in if you want to shake them!_ ] to the critter.

The ‘yote almost fell over with surprise, and I heard a cautious reply back {You not Agency?} I shook my head as he jumped in. I pulled the door shut again, and said in primal to him, “Heading to the reservation?” The ‘yote nodded as I pulled out with as the LCA came tear-assing around the corner. I noticed that they were following me now, and I chuckled. “Your friends back there seem insistent. Fortunately, I know a few tricks- We’ll lose them.” As I started a random walk, I tugged some more at the magic and created a couple magelights that broadcast the same general bio-pattern as my canine friend in the back seat. Rolling down the window, I dropped them off and sent them scurrying in different directions. I then cast a cloak around us and brought the car to a steady drift at the same rate as the magelights and waited.

Sure enough, the big SUV went screaming right past us; as planned, the two magelights (along with ourselves) picked up speed and started evasive turns. My turns, however, brought us out of the dead end we were heading to, and back out. As I crossed into the reservation territory, I turned to the ‘yote and asked him in primal if there was anywhere in particular he wanted to be let out at, but he was not there. I heard his voice in my mind, though- {Thank you for returning this old trickster back to his home and his people. The elders and shamen whom I am bound to serve shall not forget the honorable deed you have done.} The only evidence that he was even in my car was a set of dirty paw prints on the leather back seats and his barking laughter in my mind.

**June 13th**

It was a hot afternoon as I pulled up to Mikaela's house with Sh'Meral and Ch'Mrr in tow. Sh'Meral had wondered why I asked them to come with. I had tried to explain what a haircut was and why I needed one. "But I think you look fine the way you are!"

I nodded. "Yes, but while I look fine, I will sweat a lot more and get hot faster. If I trim my hair, I'll feel cooler at least, and sweat a bit less. In any case, it’ll be back in three months anyhow."

She did not look convinced. We had not told Ch'Mrr at all, so he was completely in the dark. Mikaela let the three of us in, and after we got seated in the kitchen area, Mikaela brought out the clippers and the scissors, and I relaxed and let her start on my hair.

As soon as the clippers clicked on, Ch'Mrr visibly winced, and Sh'Meral watched as copious amounts of hair started coming off. Ch'Mrr was just staring slack-jawed, and after Mikaela tugged my hair to move my head around, I mentioned that she could have just asked me to move my head around, as it had hurt a tiny amount. She said with a smirk, "You like it and you know it."

It was Sh'Meral's turn to go slack-jawed as I snickered. Ch'Mrr finally found his voice as a large swatch of hair came off. "What in the fiery infernal realms are you doing to him?!" The two of us snickered as Sh'Meral nudged Ch'Mrr and put her paw up to his head to link.

I was busy not moving and staring at the ceiling when they finished, but I heard Sh'Meral's voice in my mind. { _I explained to him what she is doing to you and why- I understand now why you are doing it._ } I couldn't laugh as my throat wouldn't quite permit it, but I could talk at least. "I guess now would be a bad time to mention that some pet owners have their cats shaved for the summer for the same reason?"

I was fortunate that Mikaela needed me to keep still- otherwise Sh'Meral would have tickled me to death.

**June 18th**

Sh’Meral came into my bedroom to find me in my full-morph form, and laboriously tapping away at one of the small netbook computers that had become popular as of late. It was slow work, as I had to extend a single claw on each paw and go slowly so I didn’t accidentally drill through the keys. This provided enough of a distraction that I didn’t notice her at first, squinting at the screen. She _chuffed_ in amusement which got my attention.

“Oh! I didn't notice you there. Let me get this saved, and then we can talk.” I tapped on the appropriate buttons to save my work, all the while she looked at me in growing amusement. I finally closed the lid of the little device, and gave her my full attention.

“So,” she said with her ears twitching in amusement, “What were you doing with that? it looked rather comical to see such a large creature typing away on such a small device.”

I stuck a paw under the device and ever so gingerly clamped it in my mouth. Taking care to not get any drool in it, I eased up so I was standing on the bed and placed the little computer on the headboard. I then sat down on the bed and made a motion with my head toward the bed to her. “I was doing some research on a few things- Between the archmage giving me history lessons along with magic lessons, my day job keeping me busy, and T’Grlf pressing me to both learn how to draft AND crank out a proof design to feed to the CNC machine, life’s been a bit busy to have you over as of late. I do apologize for that.”

She walked over, sat on the bed, and started scratching my head between my ears, something that always got me into a good mood. “I can understand that- T’Grlf is something of a harsh master, but he does reward those who at least try to match his high standards. Alas, I have been busy myself. However, I do have this weekend free, and I would like to ‘hang out’, if I understand the phrase correctly. Ch’Mrr is busy making housing arrangements with the Archmage, and suggested that I stay here, if you are ok with it.”

I _chuffed_ and nodded. “I have the weekend off as well. I think you had mentioned that you wanted to see some of our movies in order to learn some additional cultural references? I can do that.” And the weekend was spent eating pizza, popcorn, and watching both good movies and bad.

**June 19th, 2010**

From an emergency press release by the Tigerean Embassy:

WARNING: A male Tigerean standing roughly 8 feet tall was spotted at a Scottsdale, Arizona, US, Terra food store two Earth standard hours ago, and it was reported that he bought the store's entire stock of sugar cubes. He was also seen to be dancing in a very unusual manner upon leaving the store, suggesting extreme pleasure and happiness. If you see this creature, Please contact the embassy immediately @ CommNode [Redacted], or Terran telephone number [Redacted]. UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCE SHOULD ANYONE ATTEMPT TO RESTRAIN.


End file.
